little bits
by adrake101
Summary: Just short bits that I write as they come to me.
1. Chapter 1

Lips crashed onto lips with a bruising urgency. Hands sliding under a shirt and roaming over the expanse of the chest, lightly caressing and stroking over smooth flesh.

Half-hearted objections were ignored as a set of lips pulled back and began to make their way down a neck, kissing and nipping at the cool skin. A back arched against the wall and legs began to give out, sinking them both down to the ground with the taller of the two looming over the other.

His lips released the neck, soft red marks covering the once flawless skin.

Topaz eyes stared into misty emerald , watching him silently as if he was thinking deeply about some important manner.

The hands on his chest began to slow until one pulled back and out from under the shirt, finding itself making its way to gently caress the smaller male's cheek.

There were no words exchanged between them, just the sound of soft panting coming from that of the emerald eyed man.

Then with a sudden swiftness, as if the taller man had come to some sort of conclusion, he wrapped his arm around the waist of the other and pulled him against him. The hand that had previously been stroking the cheek was now cupping back of the mans neck, holding him tighter against his body.

The elder buried his face into the others neck, breathing deeply as if trying to inhale the other. As he let out his breath he began to softly whisper against the cool flesh.  
"Ritsu… Please.. Never leave me again.."

No verbal reply was given but arms soon found themselves wrapping around the larger male with hands gripping tightly to the fabric of his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was slipping in through the window in a way similar to water, gushing and streaming and falling onto everything and anything in it's way. It gently flowed over and warmed the face of the sleeping male and the hand that rested next to him.

Topaz eyes regarded the sleeping figure with such intensity that it was a wonder the other hadn't been able to feel it even in his dreams. The light that fell so perfectly onto the sleeping figure seemed to miss the man next to him completely, instead leaving him in the dark chill of the shadows.

He could easily move closer to the other and get in the warm light of the morning sun, but that would lay the risk of waking the other; that was the last thing he wanted.

He could settle to lie in the dark if it meant even a few more seconds of having the sleeping angel next to him. Just watching the way that the light seemed to soften the features of him, highlighting his chestnut hair and cheek bones, it left the older man in a state of temporary bliss. Even his eyelashes seemed to sparkle as they lay gentle on his cheeks.

He could see the way that hidden emerald eyes moved rapidly beneath lids, as if his dream was either of something terrifying, or beautiful; the man hoped it was the later.

His soft pink lips were parted slightly, allowing his breathing to come through like near silent whispers. The man was tempted to lean closer to try and listen, to see if his name laid in the others breath.

Did the sleeping figure dream of him?

Did he dream of their past?

Of their future?

Did he dream of how they could be now?  
How they could be if the younger would only give in, to let the man hold and love him and to treat him so kindly?

These were all things that the elder dreamed of.

But he also had nightmares.  
Terrible terrible nightmares where he was alone and in the dark, not a sound was present except his own breathing; it echoed like drips of water in the darkness, filling and filling the space until it made him believe he was drowning.

It was a nightmare like that that had woken him up that morning. Except instead of breathing, it was words. Four simple words that seemed to echo against the nonexistent walls and bounce around in his head.

_**"Do you love me?"**_

The soft and sweet voice that he had known so well, spoke to him.  
It would get more distorted with each repeat, slowly getting louder and louder and heavier and heavier until it filled his lungs and stacked in his throat.  
He knew those words, he knew that voice, he knew what happened after those words had been said.  
How he had messed up.  
How alone he became.

It was that which caused him to sit up in a panic of cold sweat and heavy breathing and to look scared at the figure next to him, afraid that he was in another dream and that with even the lightest of touches, the man he yearned for would be gone.

It had taken him almost ten minutes to work up the courage to slowly and lightly place his hand over the one on the pillow. It wasn't until he felt the warmth of the flesh and heard the soft steady breathing that came through parted lips, did he allow himself to breath properly and begin to lie back down.

His hand stayed there on top of the others, just sitting and feeling his warmth.

It was there he laid for another hour, watching the slow and steady rise of the chest and the way that his face was slowly being outlines by the rising sun. He knew that when the other woke up it would be hell.  
He could panic and act in a fury, rushing to get away from the one man that seemed to break down all of his walls but just wanted to love him unconditionally.

That man slowly rubbed his thumb over the back of the soft pale hand, leaning his head into that pool of light as to ever so slightly press his lips upon that of his sleeping loves.  
The words from his nightmare echoed in his head, leaving a question that still needed to be answered.  
He lightly breathed out his next words, soft and careful and sweet with a silent prayer that they would make it into his dream.

**"I do love you."**

**"I have_ always_ loved you, Ritsu."**


	3. the heart's yearning

Onodera Ritsu didn't consider himself a very sentimental man. He didn't consider himself to be one who gets swept away easily or lost in the moment. He never thought of himself as a hopeless romantic or really any kind of romantic for that matter.

And yet here he was, 5:30 in the morning, fully awake, his body sore and tired, lying naked next to a man that he swore time and time again he didn't have feelings for. He should have left when he first woke up an hour ago, retreating to the sanctuary of his own apartment. But he didn't. Instead he laid there, staring at the serene face of the man before him.

The other looked so peaceful and calm, Ritsu just couldn't muster the strength that it seemed to take to leave.

The way that his mouth was slightly open, his chest rising and falling in a calm manner, the ever so soft snores coming from the slumbering man. He couldn't help himself but to stare at that face that seemed to have captivated him from day one. He understood why girls and even a few men at the office admired the other so much. Not only was he a remarkably handsome man, but he was smart and good at his job too. He had the potential to go far, and so many people saw that in him and yearned for his heart because of it.

And yet it was Ritsu that held the man's heart. He couldn't understand how the older man could hold these sorts of feelings for him when he rejected the other at every turn. He rejected him time and time again, and yet Masamune still pursued him with his heart on his sleeve and words of love on his lips.  
He knew it was wrong to put the other through this, to take his love but give nothing in return. But what was he supposed to do? Because although it was tempting, the others offers to treat him well, feed him dinner, spoil him, love him, Ritsu just couldn't let himself take the risk of getting hurt again. And even if he did, what was the point? How far could they even go? They couldn't get married, they couldn't really have a family, there didn't seem to be a future for two men. Not in Japan at least.

So even though he knew it was wrong to lead the other on and give him false hope why was he still there lying in the mans apartment, sharing his bed and taking in his warmth? He needed to leave, to get as far as possible before this feeling in his heart got any stronger. But he couldn't, he was trapped by the handsome man before him, trapped by his feelings and the silent pleas in the back of his mind that begged the brunette to stay and give him a chance.

Maybe he could be happy with the other.

Ritsu sighed softly, tugging the blanket over himself more while accidentally pulling it off of the other, exposing his well sculpted chest. The younger blushed but didn't look away, his eyes were drawn in by the other's body. It wasn't fair, why was the other so handsome and well defined? How did he have any time with the busyness of work to exercise? Even as a teenage the elder was more defined than him, his shoulders broader and his body lean but full of muscle.  
It just wasn't fair.  
Ritsu was so much smaller than him, and yet even with their size difference the smaller male couldn't help but admit how well their bodies fit together and how nice it would probably feel to lie with his body on the other's, their legs entwined and his head gently resting on his chest, long warm fingers running through his hair and a voice whispering sweet nothings.

Ritsu blushed harder at the realization of his thoughts and quickly rolled over, his face burned and his heart pounded with concealed yearning. He wanted that. He wanted to lie together on lazy Sunday mornings, letting the warmth of the sun cover their exposed bodies. He wanted to be loved, to be cared for, but he was so afraid. He was so afraid of being hurt again that the risk seemed to out way the reward.

Slowly but steadily, he turned and looked back at the slumbering prince. He still showed no sign of waking any time soon and Ritsu's sense of longing was starting to get the better of him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, just for a short while, to give in.  
And so he did just that.  
He moved closer, careful not to wake the other, and very gently rested his head on the mans chest, his hand laying next to him on the chest. He pulled the blanket higher up over the two of them and pressed his body lightly against his bosses. The gentle beat of the mans heart sounded in his ear, the light thumps reminding him of a lullaby, slowly drifting the brunette away. Maybe it would hurt to sleep for a little while. Just until morning. He can worry about everything else later. But for now, Ritsu would allow himself to lay there and to be loved by the man, just as long as Takano never found out about it.

A few minutes later, once the green eyed male had fallen asleep, a large hand gently ran its fingers through the chestnut locks. A soft deep voice sounded in the darkness and made its way into the editors dreams.

_"Sleep, sleep well and dream of us."_


	4. A late night gift

**This was written very quickly at 12 am, so it's not great. I'll fix it later. I just wanted to get it written and out. **

* * *

Two loud knocks and an angry yell of his name was all it took for Onodera Ritsu to sit up with a jolt, his eyes cloudy from the dream previous and his mind struggling to make sense of what just happened. After a moment of silence his body began to slide back down on the couch, his eyes closing and a shrug on his shoulders. His dream was waiting.

Three more knocks came this time along with a loud kick and another yell. Ritsu gasped, sitting up quickly and looking at the source of the noise. His dream was officially gone now.

He let out a groan, slowly pulling himself up from the couch and stalking to the door with a deep grimace on his lips, cursing his boss under his breath. What the hell did that man want at, he glanced at his watch, 12 am? He leaned his body against the cool wood of the door, peering out through the peep whole.

There the man stood; tall, serious, and a wrapped box in his hands. A box?

_"What do you want, Takano-san!?"_ He yelled as best as his tired body would allow him.

_"I have something for you. Open the door, Onodera."_

_"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"_

_"It is tomorrow. And it can't wait, this is important. Don't make me wait."_ The fully awake man insisted to the still half asleep employee, giving a look that could only mean a boat load of work would be on his desk in the morning if he didn't let him now.

Ritsu groaned loudly, leaning his forehead against the door. The wood felt cool against his flushed stomach was doing flips and his body ached everywhere, trying to tell him to get back to sleep, even if it would be on the couch.

After a moment he kicked the door out of frustration and stepped back, undoing the chain and lock and letting his boss into his apartment with a frown.

_"Just what could be so important?_" He asked in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a step back so the other could move into the entry way.

_"Here."_ A box was held out towards the him. It was small, maybe a little bigger than his hand, and was wrapped in shiny green paper.

Green eyes considered the box, looking it over a few times from afar, checking to see if maybe there was a hidden trap somewhere or perhaps a trick wire. Maybe he was still dreaming and when he would go to grab the item fireworks would go off and wake him up. But after a moment of awkward silence and intense staring, it looked to be just a wrapped gift. Nothing more, nothing less.

Finally he uncrossed his arms, reached out, and gently took the item, holding it carefully as he turned it over in his hands, giving it a closer examination. It was light and seemed to weigh barely anything. He ran his fingers over the edges, feeling the way that they went in ever so sightly and the longer he looked at, the more obvious it became that this thing was not in fact a box.

_"...What it is?_" He asked finally, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

_"Open it and find out."_

There was no other way. The sooner he unwrapped it the sooner Takano would leave and the sooner he could get back to his sleep.

Ritsu sighed and turned away, moving to sit on the couch where the editor and chief quickly joined him, sitting just close enough so that their knees were just barely touching. The smaller male didn't have the energy to complain about the closeness.

He set the present on his lap, gazing at the wrapping paper. It was beautifully wrapped, the corners carefully creased and little tape used so that it wouldn't be hard to open. He started at the corner, pealing the paper back slowly. His heart beat nervously as his eyes spotted the tanned leather slowly revealing itself more and more until finally it was unwrapped completely.

_"A book...?"_ He picked the thing up, running his fingers over the smooth brown leather that was wrapped around the pages. There was a cord wrapped around the book itself, keeping it closed. He began to unwind it.

"_Well, it's sort of a book._" Takano found himself explaining.

_"Sort of?"_ He pressed his lips together, not sure what the man meant by that. He unbound the leather, letting the cord dangle down as he flipped through the pages. They flowed smoothly through his fingers, not getting caught or stopping until he reached the end and he was left even more baffled.

They were all blank. The pages were all blank.

"_You got me a... journal?"_ He glanced at the taller man for an explanation_. "Why? It's not my birthday. And there's no holiday coming up."_

Takano sighed and reached over, not saying anything as he simply flipped the book back to the front page, pointing to the writing that the other seemed to have missed upon first inspection.

**_Dear Ritsu. _**

**_Happy one year anniversary. I wasn't sure what you liked. I though this might be your taste. You seem to like reading, so I though that you may enjoy writing for a change. _**

**_Love, Saga Masamune. _**

Ritsu wasn't sure what to say. He read and reread the words, sitting back against the couch as he slowly looked over towards the man besides him. Luckily Takano seemed to realize the other's predicament and spoke up first.

_"It was your gift back from when we used to date. I had found it a few months after we started and I thought that you would like it. I wrote that right after I bought it, not wanting to forget. I'm not sure if you realize this or not, but today was the day that we started dating all those years ago."  
_

_"...Takano-san..."_ Ritsu slowly closed the cover, wrapping the thin cord around the pages to keep it shut. His face felt hot like he had been standing over an open flame and his palms felt clammy. What was he supposed to say to that? What was he supposed to do?

It was 12 am, all he wanted was sleep. And yet here he was with his ex boyfriend, sitting on the couch with a gift on his lap and a storm in his mind. Was he supposed to thank him? It was a very nice gift after all, even if the other did pick it out practically ten years ago.

The corner of his lip perked up as he though about the other back in his younger days, shopping and searching for the perfect present for a date that was still months and months away. It was a nice image to have.

_"I.. Thank you._" He said softly, turning to look back down at the book as he ran his fingers slowly along the cover, feeling the wrinkled yet smooth leather that bound a story yet to be written along with the feelings of a lonely teenager.

A smile finally took form on his lips completely as he turned to look up at the man he had known or so long, his cheeks painted a light pink as he said it again.  
"_Thank you, Takano-san. I love it."_


	5. breakfast part1

**This is going to be a two part one. The second part will be out soon. **

* * *

A soft melody floated through the apartment, filling the air with its gentle tune. A sweet scent floated along with it, bouncing off of walls and going through doors until it's made its way into the bedroom and over to the sleeping figure.

The music lured him from his dream and the sweet smell slowly woke him from his slumber with a groan. The man forced himself to sit up, a yawn making its way passed his tired lips. He glanced around the room, another groan making its way out as he recalled the memories from last night.

Takano had grabbed him on the way out of the office, dragging him to a bar with the excuse of celebrating the end of hell week with a few beers. The few beers had quickly turned into multiple beers, and then shots, and then beers again, until finally Ritsu was left stumbling alongside the other down the street and back to their apartment complex. Everything after that was a blur to him. But the editor was pretty sure that he had a good idea on what had transpired.

And now here the brunette was, in an apartment that wasn't his, hunched over on the side of a bed that was wasn't his, with an aching head and a sore back. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to lie back down in the bed and let sleep overcome him again. And yet, the smell that was coming from the hallway and the music that carried with it made his curiosity grow.

The smell made sense, but why was there music?

With a sigh he pushed his way off the bed and stood on shaky legs, grabbing his boxers from the floor and slipping them on. He looked around for his pants, scowling when the only discarded clothes he saw where that of the apartment owner. Where did his clothes wonder off too?  
He got down on his knees, glancing under the bed and slamming his hand on the floor when no clothes were found.  
What the hell happened last night?

He stood back up, rubbing his lower back with one hand as the other pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Well he certainly couldn't go out there in his underwear and there was no way he could spend any more time searching when his stomach was growling this loudly.  
He looked at his options on the ground. There was a large shirt much too large for him, a pair of pants also too large for him, and some socks. The options seemed to be limited.  
He considered for a moment searching through Takano's clothes to see if maybe he had anything smaller that could fit him; the idea was quickly abandoned when his stomach gave a twang of hunger.

He swore under his breath. Well there was no way in hell he was going to wear that shirt, it was too shoujo mangaesc. The pants seemed to be his only option. He grabbed them quickly and pulled them on, rolling the hem so that they would stay up and the legs wouldn't go over his feet too much.  
One last growl from his stomach was all it took to get him out that bedroom door and walking towards the kitchen where the smell got stronger and the music went from a sweet hum to a beautiful song.

_"….Takano-san?_" He asked softly as he spotted the man standing at the stove with sweat pants on and his back exposed. Said man turned his body slightly, a small grin on his lips as he spotted the woken brunette.

He found himself turning a deep red, his heart pounding against his chest as he stared at the exposed chest of his not quite lover. He was so well built and so well defined, Ritsu wished to have a body like that.

_"You're awake. For a moment there I thought that I was going to have to go in there and wake you up myself._" Takano said as his grin turned to a smirk, his eyes roaming over the other's body. The brunette noticed the wondering eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest protectively.

_"I uh, the smell woke me up."_

_"Well, breakfast is almost done, why don't you sit down at the table and make yourself comfortable? Your body must be sore from all the activity of last night."_ Takano finished, humor in his voice as he turned back around and pulled the last pancake off the griddle, flipping it onto the plate with the others.

Ritsu complied and sat down at the table, his face burning from the previous comment. He debated leaving now while the other's back was turned but the food just smelled so good and his body was just so tired and he was just so hungry.  
He supposed that he could just leave after breakfast, once he regained his strength that is.

A stack of pancakes were place on the table, syrup following soon after.  
Takano sat down across from him, smiling over the food as he loaded his plate up. Ritsu blushed and looked down quickly at the plates, starting to get his food together.

_"Tha-thank you for breakfast, Takano-san._"He mumbled, cutting into the pancake.

_"I'm always willing to make food for you." _Takano said, looking over at his want to be lover with a grin. _"All you need to do is ask."_

He would stay. But only for breakfast... Maybe.


	6. Breakfast part 2

**This goes along with the previous chapter. If you haven't read that please go back and do so now.  
**

* * *

"Thank you for breakfast, Takano-san. But, I really should be going now." Ritsu said as soon as he was finished with his meal. He collected his dishes and stood up. Just because he wanted to go home as soon as possible didn't mean that he was just going to leave a mess when someone else had made him a meal. He wasn't raised in a barn after all.

The sound of a chair scrapping against the floor followed after him as he walked to the kitchen. He set the dishes in the sink and turned around, running face first into the bare chest of the taller man.

"Ta-Takano-san!" He exclaimed as two muscular arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"We don't have work for the next two days, so just stay here today." Takano requested, gazing down into the other's emerald eyes. He hadn't seen the brunette outside of work in so long that Takano felt as if he was going crazy. He needed to see him, to feel him, to touch him, just one night wasn't enough. He needed more.

Ritsu blushed and pressed his hands against Takano's chest, trying to push him away. "I-I have to clean my apartment, and I have laundry that needs to be done. I really can't stay." He said softly, looking away from Takano's fixed stare. He knew that he needed to convince the man that he had to leave, but he also knew that he was really trying to convince the small part of him that still wanted him to stay.

"You can do it tomorrow. And I'll help you so it doesn't take as long." Takano kept one arm wrapped around the brunette's waist as he cupped the man's warm cheek with his other hand, gently turning his head so he could look deeply into those emerald eyes that he loved so much. "Stay with me, Ritsu."

Ritsu felt his cheeks turning a deeper crimson but he didn't turn his head away, he was unable to bring himself to look away from those captivating eyes of the other. His arms slowly dropped to his sides at the will to fight had finally escaped him. What was the point? It would only tire him out and was it really such a big deal if he stayed a little longer?  
It would be nice to stay here with the man, he had to admit that to himself. He hadn't had a lazy day in a while too, and he knew that if he stayed they would probably just lay on the couch and maybe watch some movies and read a little. He's had worse Saturdays.

But still, he couldn't just stay. It wouldn't be right, it would be considered leading the other on, it would make Takano think that there really was a chance for them to be together. And Ritsu didn't want Takano to think that; did he?

Takano could see the other's unease and gave a soft sigh. "You don't have to decide right now." He murmured, letting his hand drop from the brunette's cheek. He wrapped his arm back Ritsu's waist, pulling him now even closer. He dropped his head slightly, leaning in to whisper into the other's ear. "Let's just dance for now."

"Da-Dance!?" Ritsu jerked back slightly, staring up at the man like he was crazy. "It's barely even 10am, we're both half naked, and I don't know if you've noticed, but the music has stopped!"

"So?" Now it was the Takano's turn to look at Ritsu like he was the crazy one. "What's wrong with dancing in the morning? Plus we've done more things with less clothes on before anyway. And who says we even need music to dance?"

"We can't dance without music, Takano-san." Ritsu said with a slight shake of his head.

"Well then, we can make our own music in that case." The elder laughed softly before beginning to hum a song that Ritsu was unable to name. It was soft and sweet and slow, an altogether pleasing sound.

"Takano-san…" Ritsu sighed loudly as he felt the man began to move while trying to pull the brunette along with him. He knew there wasn't a point in trying to fight it, besides, what harm could one dance do? "Ugh. Fine, fine. " He grumbled, finally giving in and reaching up to wrap his arms around the man's neck.

Takano grinned as he continued to hum, pulling Ritsu along with him as he walked them around them kitchen.

They walked in slow circles with soft steps that barely echoed against the tiled floor. The only sound that was in the apartment was the tap of their feet and the hum of the taller man.

Ritsu could feel himself relaxing, his shoulders slumping slightly and his heart beat, though still beating at a fast pace, didn't seem to bother him as much as it usually did when he was this close to the other.  
Plus he had to admit, this moment that was happening between them felt pretty good. He felt so calm right now, so at ease, so loved. This was a completely new feeling for him and he feared that he was growing to love it a little too much.

"Is this another 'lovey dovey' thing that couples do?" Ritsu whispered to himself as he let his head fall against the man's shoulder. If Takano had heard him he didn't respond, he just tightened his grip and pulled the brunette closer, continuing to dance and hum.

Ritsu silently noted that he hadn't seen Takano look this happy in a long time, the taller was beaming proudly, a bright smile on his face as he gazed down at the younger man. He blushed a bright red, turning his face to press harder against Takano's neck, closing his eyes tight.  
He could feel the words now making their way past his lips before he even had a chance to think about what they were.

"I guess... It wouldn't be too bad to stay here, just for today." That was when the humming of the other did stop and their dance seemed to come to a sudden end. Ritsu hesitantly looked up, curious and unsure about why they stopped so suddenly.

"Taka-" His question was cut short by the soft press of warm and gentle lips against his.

A voice in his head was telling him to pull away and leave, to run away quickly and never look back. It told him that he was beginning to get in too deep, that soon the pounding in his chest would get stronger and he would never be able to leave.

Ritsu silently told the voice to shut up as he tighten his arms around the other's neck, standing on his toes to press his lips back against the man's and deepen the kiss.

After all, just this once couldn't hurt.


End file.
